Amor Materno
by Shanna1977
Summary: Bela e Fera agora transformado em um belo príncipe se casam e um ano depois, Belle dá a luz um casal de gêmeos. Mas algo terrível acontece durante o parto e um dos bebês pode não sobreviver... Baseado em fatos reais.


Capítulo 1

Era um dia frio de inverno. A neve cobria tudo com seu alvo manto branco, deixando apenas aparecer as folhas das árvores e as pontas das estátuas e gárgulas de pedra daquela secular propriedade. Na parede envidraçada da biblioteca, que dava para o avarandado coroado de neve, Belle olhava pra fora com ar triste. Ela amava a primavera com suas flores e passarinhos e sempre que o inverno chegava, ela sentia-se triste, como se algo faltasse em sua vida. Como ela amava as flores com sua carga de perfume, os maviosos cantos dos passarinhos, os pinheiros de folhas perfumadas, a cálida quentura do sol batendo na pele, etc...

Por isso, a frialdade gélida do inverno sempre a entristecia. Preocupado com isso, um dia, seu querido Richard lhe fez uma maravilhosa surpresa. Foi assim:

Estava Belle sentada em frente ao avarandado, olhando a neve, quando ele chegou até com ar misterioso.

Belle...- Disse ele a ela.- O quê foi ? Parece triste...

Não, não é nada...- Disse ela com voz profunda.

Você não está feliz aqui comigo?

É claro que estou, meu querido Richard. É só que...

Que o quê?

Não, não é nada...bobagem minha!

Você fica assim todo o inverno. Você sente falta da primavera, não é?

Como você adivinhou?

Você não falava nada, não se queixava de nada, mas seus olhos falavam por você...Não fique triste, minha Belle, o inverno logo passará e sua amada primavera logo voltará para nos alegrar com suas cores.

Eu sei...

Por enquanto, temos de nos contentar com o inverno. E outra coisa lhe digo, não quero ver mais nenhuma tristeza em seu rosto. Sorria, vamos! Assim, isso! Quero vê-la sempre assim, sorrindo e feliz! Pois sua alegria e felicidade, minha Belle, são as coisas que mais me importam atualmente!

Como é que eu pude ter tanta sorte em ter você, meu Richard?

Eu é que tive a maior das sortes, minha amada, quando você apareceu na minha vida e devolveu a mim e a minha família a alegria de viver. Por isso toda a minha vida será dedicada, a partir de agora, em fazê-la feliz...

Como eu amo você, meu Richard...

Igualmente, luz da minha vida...

E nessa hora, um beijo apaixonado uniu os lábios de ambos...

Após alguns momentos, Richard a deixou. Foi encontrar-se com Lumiére no salão nobre do castelo.

Então? Já está tudo pronto?- Disse ele.

Tudo prronto, Mon Capitain!- Disse ele à Richard

Ótimo! Madame Samovar, por favor, vá chamar a Belle lá na biblioteca!

Claro! Vamos, Zip!- Respondeu ela, pegando o filho pela mão.

Chegando na biblioteca...

Madame Belle...- Chamou Madame Samovar bem baixo.

Madame Samovar!

Monsier Richard à chama no salão nobre.

Vai, Belle! Vai gostar!- Disse Zip, puxando Belle pela mão.

Está bem, calma!- Disse ela sorrindo.- Que pressa! O quê estão aprontado?

Ninguém respondeu. Só trouxeram-na rapidamente para o salão nobre do castelo. Lá chegando, Richard disse:

Minha Belle, tem uma coisa que quero lhe mostrar...

O quê?- Perguntou ela desconfiada.

Primeiro, feche os olhos! Assim, isso... Agora me dê as mãos...cuidado...- E virando-se para Lumiére, disse bem baixo.- Abra as portas da estufa...- E virando-se novamente para sua amada Belle, Richard continuou:- Muito bem...agora com cuidado...fique aqui! Não se mexa!

Eu estou sentindo cheiro de flores...e estou escutando passarinhos cantarem! O quê é?

Muito bem... Pode abrir os olhos!

E ela abriu. E quando os abriu, Belle deu de cara com que parecia ser, com certeza, o maior e mais lindo jardim que ela já tinha visto em sua vida! Eram rosas de todas as cores, glicínias, kerrias, margaridas, papoulas, campainhas, ipoméias, violetas, orquídeas, amores perfeitos, botões de ouro, dentes de leão, lírios de todos os jeitos, lírios do vales, edelwais e tantas outras qualidades de flores que nem dava pra saber. E além disso, estavam ali milhares de passarinhos de dezenas de espécies e tipos, abrilhantando o que já era maravilhoso com suas ternas vozes e cores extremamente brilhantes. Ao ver tanta beleza, Belle não agüentou. Começou a chorar de emoção.

E aí? O quê achou?- Disse-lhe Richard sorrindo.- Você queria a primavera e eu a trouxe até você...

Eu...eu nem sei o quê dizer...é lindo demais...ó, meu amor, eu não merecia isso...

Você merece muito mais, minha Belle, muito mais...

E novamente um beijo os uniu. Lumiére cutucou Horloge.

Viu? Eu disse que ia darr cerrto! Eu sabia que Madame Belle ia amarr este jardim e...

Mas quem disse que a idéia foi sua? Foi eu que pensei em...

Non, non, a idéia foi minha!

É claro que a idéia foi minha, seu pretensioso cabeça de fogo!

On garde, seu... Seu relógio de bolso crescido!

E os dois, como de costume, começaram a brigar. Foi preciso que Madame Samovar interviesse ou do contrário, a coisa iria além dos pequenos arranhados e manchas roxas.

Mas que coisa!- Disse ela separando os dois a força.- Parem com isso, os dois! Parecem moleques! Não são capazes de passar um dia sem brigar feito cão e gato!

Enquanto isso, Richard e Belle se afastavam dali. Naquela hora, para eles, o mundo não parecia existir mais. Só parecia existir o amor que ambos sentiam um pelo outro...

No dia seguinte...

Richard e Belle foram dar um passeio à cavalo pela imensa propriedade. Nem ligavam para o imenso e cortante frio. O amor que sentiam um pelo outro parecia bastar para aquecê-los. Após muito andarem, Belle avistou uma roseira que tinha milagrosamente florescido suas lindas flores cor de sangue mesmo com a neve cobrindo tudo.

Veja, Richard!- Disse Belle ao avistar aquele lindo e espantoso arbusto florido.- Que coisa linda...Esta roseira floresceu mesmo em pleno inverno!

Sim...E tal como esta linda roseira que venceu o inverno, quando você entrou em minha vida, seu amor quebrou o gelo do meu coração e fez que o verdadeiro amor brotasse e florescesse ali...Por isso, minha Belle, acho que já sabe que nunca poderei viver sem você, não sabe?

Acho que sim...

É claro que sim! Nunca mais poderia viver sem aquela que me deu de novo a vida e a alegria de viver...- E sentando-se com Belle ao lado da roseira, que ficava debaixo de um pinheiro coroado de neve, Richard lhe estendeu uma caixinha de veludo negro. Quando Belle a abriu, deu um anel de ouro que tinha um lindíssimo brilhante, cor de rosa em forma de rosa.

Belle...quer se casar comigo?- Disse Richard simplesmente.

Nos primeiros instantes Belle ficou sem fala. Afinal não é todos os dias que um pedido desses é feito de uma forma tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão maravilhosa.

Por Deus...Eu estou sem fala! Eu nem sei o que dizer...- Respondeu ela, engasgada e vermelha de emoção e alegria.

Só diga se aceita ou não...

Como eu poderia dizer não?- Respondeu Belle muito feliz.

Então aceita?- Perguntou Richard arregalando os olhos de alegria.

Sim! Eu aceito!

E nessa hora, um beijo os uniu, colocando mais um dos muitos elos daquela enorme corrente de amor...

Um mês se passou...

Capítulo 2

Era noite. O céu estrelado brilhava como contivesse milhares de diamantes. A neve que cobria as árvores e arbustos refletia em prata os alvos véus de luz da enorme lua cheia que brilhava no céu. Na capela do castelo, todos esperavam com impaciência a chegada de Belle. Era uma noite especial. Era a noite em que ela e Richard uniriam suas vidas para frente...

Mas por quê ela está demorando tanto?- Perguntou ele impaciente.- Nunca vi uma noiva demorar tanto assim!

Calma, meu amo...- Disse Lumiére.- É um costume a noiva demorrar um pouco à chegarr...

Mas...Já faz uma hora que ela deveria ter chegado!

Certamente ela deve estar caprrichando no visual! Por isso, meu amo, quando ela chegarr, verrá que não perrdeu tempo em esperrá-la!

É...você deve ter razão, meu amigo...Vou tentar ser paciente...

Em verdade, Richard não teve de esperar muito mais, pois dali a pouco, sua radiante noiva apontou na porta da igreja. E que elegância ela ostentava, faça-me o favor...

O vestido que ela usava era rosa claro, estilo tomara-que-caia, com uma pérola cor de nácar entre os seios. A saia era bordada com fios de ouro branco e amarelo entrelaçados, formando um minúsculo conjunto de flores na barra. Na cintura, havia uma faixa de seda transparente também bordada com os mesmos motivos da saia. No cabelo, havia um arranjo de ouro branco e amarelo com pérolas da mesma cor do vestido. Nas mãos, usava luvas da mesma cor do vestido, o anel com a rosa cor de rosa e como buquê, uma dúzia de rosas vermelhas. Radiante de alegria, ela foi se dirigindo ao altar e ali, diante de todos, Belle e Richard uniram suas vidas para sempre...

Capítulo 3

Era hora do jantar. O calor do verão e o cheiro doce e quente da terra molhada pela chuva entravam pela sala de jantar à dentro. Richard e seu sogro Maurice estavam sentados na enorme mesa de mármore, esperando por Belle para começarem a jantar. Só que ela não vinha e isso estava preocupando Richard.

Por quê Belle está demorando tanto?- Ficava se perguntando ele.- Ela não costuma demorar assim...

Não se prreocupe, meu amo...- Respondeu Monsier Lumiére.- As mulherres costumam demorrar um pouco parra se arrumarr prro jantarr, o senhorr sabe...

Com certeza Madame Belle deve estar se arrumando pra ficar ainda mais linda do que é, amo...- Arrematou Horloge.

Eu não sei...isso não está normal! Madame Samovar, por favor, vá chamá-la!

Não, não, deixe! Eu vou ver o que é! - Disse Maurice se levantando da mesa e indo em direção ao quarto de Belle e Richard.

Eu vou com o senhorr, Monsier Maurice!- Gritou Lumiére.

Ao chegarem à porta do quarto, Maurice bateu suavemente na porta.

Belle...- Disse ele bem baixo.- Sou eu, o papai, querida. Abra a porta...

Ninguém respondeu. Maurice chamou mais umas três vezes mas não obteve resposta. Lumiére resolveu assumir o controle da situação.

MADAME!- Gritou ele bem alto, umas três vezes. Isso foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção da casa inteira.

Meu Deus, que gritos são esses?- Disse Richard chegando depressa.- Cadê a Belle?

Ela está dentro do quarto, Monsier Richard.- Respondeu-lhe Lumiére.- Eu e Monsier Maurice a chamamos, mas ela não respondeu...

BELLE!- Gritou Richard.- BELLE, MEU AMOR, RESPONDA!

Meu amo...- Disse Madame Samovar.- Alguma coisa muito errada está acontecendo!

Eu sei! Já sei!- Disse Richard, nervoso.- Vamos arrombar a porta! Todos vocês, me ajudem aqui!

Empurra que empurra, por fim, a porta se abriu. Quando Richard entrou no quarto, deu de cara com uma cena horrível: Belle estava desmaiada no chão do quarto, seus cabelos castanhos caídos em profusão sobre seu rosto. Ela estava pálida como cera e sua respiração era tão leve que nem aparecia.

Meu Deus...Belle! Belle, meu amor, fale comigo!- Disse Richard pegando-a no colo e pondo-a na ampla e macia cama deles.- Lumiére!

Sim, meu amo!

Vá até a aldeia e chame um médico depressa!

Sim!

E selando o cavalo Felipe, Lumiére foi numa carreira só até a aldeia. Lá chegando parou para pedir informações à um camponês.

Porr favorr, Monsier, sabe aonde tem um médico?

Aqui só tem o Doutorr Dufarge!- Respondeu o camponês.

Aonde ele morra?

Ele mora na casa dele!

E onde fica a casa dele?

Fica perto da clínica dele!

E onde fica a clínica dele?

Fica perto da casa dele!

Lumiére já estava perdendo a paciência. Para que aquela conversa não ficasse se prolongando inutilmente, ele resolveu cortá-la logo.

Olhe, Monsier, o senhorr poderria me levarr até a casa do Doutorr?

Sim, claro!

Lá chegando, o médico foi inteirado do caso. Vendo a gravidade da situação, ele logo prontificou-se a acompanAh-lo até o castelo. Só que quando lá chegaram...

Prronto, chegamos!- Disse Lumiére.- O senhorr pode desapearr de seu cavalo, agorra, Doutorr, eu o levarrei até a estrrebarria e...

Espere, espere aí!- Disse o médico sem desapear do cavalo.- O senhor não me disse, Monsier Lumiére, que o lugar era este!

E o quê tem isso?

Eu sou recém chegado aqui na região, Monsier, mas já ouvi coisas sobre esse lugar que, francamente, não me agradaram nada!

O quê ouviu?

As pessoas da aldeia falam horrores deste lugar. Falam que aqui habita uma fera horrenda e que este lugar é amaldiçoado!

Orra! O Doutorr não vai querrer dar atenção à boatos tolos, não é?

Não, é claro que não... Me desculpe, Monsier Lumiére, me desculpe...

Não se preocupe, Doutorr, não é nada...

Chegando ao quarto o doutor Dufarge simplesmente disse. ao olhar para Belle:

Deus do céu...como está pálida!

Pro senhor ver, doutor.- Disse Richard muito triste.

Como foram as coisas?

Não dá pra explicar...não sabemos o que aconteceu! Simplesmente a encontramos desmaiada no chão do quarto. Tentamos acordá-la mas foi inútil. Daí o chamamos. O resto, o senhor já sabe...

Muito bem! Eu vou examiná-la agora. Poderiam todos sair por favor?

Por favor, permita que eu fique ao lado da minha esposa...- Disse Richard tristemente.

É melhor não...vá para o salão nobre com os outros. Daqui a pouco terá notícias. A senhora pode ficar.- Disse o médico, apontando para Madame Samovar.

E nessa hora o castelo mergulhou num profundo e triste silêncio...

Capítulo 4

Mas como demoram...Deus do céu!

Já tinha se passado cerca de meia hora. Richard já estava impaciente por notícias de sua amada. De tão nervoso que estava, não conseguia parar em lugar nenhum. Ora se sentava em sua cadeira ora ficava rodeando a mesa da sala de jantar.

Tenha paciência, amo!- Disse Lumiére.- Essas coisas levam tempo!

Mas já estão lá há horas!

Tenha paciência, amo! Tenha paciência!

Enquanto isso, no quarto...

Muito bem! Então a Madame me diz que está tendo problemas de enjôo, tontura, sonolência e falta de apetite! É isso?- Perguntou o médico.

Sim...- Respondeu Belle, que já acordara.

Sente mais alguma coisa?

Sim...às vezes sinto algo estranho...

Como o quê, por exemplo?

Como se alguma coisa estivesse pulando aqui dentro! Diga-me, doutor, é muito grave? Vou morrer? Pode ser sincero...

Madame...- Respondeu o médico sorrindo.- Nem imagina o quê tem?

Não! O quê é?

Madame...são boas notícias!

Nessa hora, Belle leu nos olhos do médico a verdade. Seus olhos brilharam.

Doutor...

Sim, madame, a senhora vai ter um bebê!

Madame Samovar começou a chorar. Chorava de alegria. Que boa notícia!

Meu Deus...- Disse Belle acariciando a barriga e chorando de pura alegria. Nem parecia acreditar que havia um pequenino pedacinho de felicidade crescendo dentro dela.- Richard vai ficar tão feliz!

Só que, além deles, uma outra pessoa escutara aquela maravilhosa notícia: Zip. Escutara de detrás da porta. Aos berros, ele foi dando a notícia ao povo do castelo.

A BELLE VAI TER UM BEBÊ! A BELLE VAI TER UM BEBÊ!

De lá do salão nobre, todos ouviram a gritaria. O coração de Richard pulou forte. O que teria acontecido? Belle teria piorado? Não...que Deus não o permitisse!

O que está dizendo aí, menino?- Perguntou ele pegando Zip no colo.

A Belle vai ter um neném, patrão Richard. O senhor vai ser pai!

Richard ficou pálido. Sua cabeça começou a rodar, impedindo-o de raciocinar com clareza. O mais que pode perguntar foi:

Onde ouviu isso?

Eu escutei o médico falando com ela e com a minha mãe!

Ouviram isso? Ouviram isso? Que maravilha!- Disse Richard girando Zip no ar.- Eu vou ser pai!

E eu, avô!- Disse Maurice dando um beijão no rosto de Zip.

Nessa hora, de tão feliz, Belle desceu correndo as escadarias do castelo, nem reparando que ainda estava de camisola.

Richard!- Fez ela sorrindo muito.

Belle...- Respondeu Richard correndo pra ela. Os outros ficaram vermelhos e foram saindo de fininho.

Belle...- Continuou Richard, contentíssimo.- É verdade mesmo o que Zip contou?

É...nós vamos ter um bebê...

Deus...isso é...maravilhoso! Maravilhoso! imagine só, nós vamos ser pais!

É...papai e mamãe...

E eles não vão ser os únicos...- Cochichou Fifi para Lumiére, com um olhar bem sedutor.

O quê? O que disse?

O que seus ouvidos limpinhos ouviram, Senhor Pierre Lumiére! Lembra-se daquele dia lá no paiol de milho?

Psiu! Fale baixo, mulherr! Podem ouvirr você!

Pois é, ou a gente se casa rápido ou então, daqui a poucos meses todos vão saber o que fizemos!

Tá bom. Vamos agorra mesmo para a capela do castelo. Que Deus me ajude...

Sete meses depois...

Capítulo 5

Foi numa noite de primavera o grande acontecimento. Estavam todos dormindo quando foi dado o alarme de que um dos bebês, o filho de Belle e Richard, estava nascendo.

Richard foi chamar Madame Samovar, quando Lumiére apareceu no salão em fraudas de camisa. Parecia desesperado.

Lumiére, o que faz no salão nobre vestido desse jeito!- Danou Richard.- Componha-se, homem!

Meu amo...Me perrdoe esta lamentável situação, mas meu filho está nascendo! Preciso irr atrrás de um médico! Nem perrcebi a maneirra que estava vestido!

O seu filho também está nascendo?

Como assim?

Não faça perguntas, homem! Vista-se decentemente e vá procurar não um, mais dois médicos!

Devo chamar o doutor Dufarge?

Sim! E vá rápido!

Mais tarde...

O doutor Dufarge e seu assistente chegavam ao castelo. Foram recebidos por Lumiére, visto que Richard estava com Belle.

Como está a situação?- Perguntou o doutor.

Não muito boa, doutorr... Parece que os dois vão nascer ao mesmo tempo!

Como assim, dois? Sua mulher vai ter gêmeos?

No, no! Eu quis dizerr que meu filho e o filho de meu amo vão nascerr ao mesmo tempo!

Ah, sim! Jean, você fica com a criada. Qualquer coisa me chame. Eu vou examinar a madame.

Por favor, doutorr, examine a minha esposa primeiro!

Está bem...Vamos ver...

Ao entrar no quarto, o Doutor Dufarge pôde ver que Fifi estava em pânico, suando, chorando e tremendo.

Lumiére, faça alguma coisa! Eu não agüento mais!

Querrida, eu trrouxe o médico...

Eu odeio você, Lumiére! Você fez isso em mim!

Não se preocupe, moça...- Disse o doutor ao verificar a situação.- Seu bebê não vai demorar a chegar.

E quando eu vou me livrar disso, doutor? Não agüento mais!

Daqui a uma hora ou duas você vai estar livre dessas dores. Jean, você fica com ela. Acredito que não vai haver nenhum problema. Mas se houver, pode me chamar.

Eu posso ficarr com minha esposa, doutorr?- Perguntou Lumiére, segurando a mão de Fifi.

É melhor que o senhor vá pro salão nobre, senhor Lumiére. Não precisa se preocupar. Sua esposa vai ficar em boas mãos...

Enquanto isso, no quarto dos patrões, Richard torcia as mãos esperando o médico. Belle, porém, não parecia preocupada. Pelo contrário, estava muito calma e tranqüila. Já não sentia mais dor e nem estava ansiosa. Só queria que aquilo acabasse bem.

Está com medo, meu amor?- Perguntou Richard passando a mão nos cabelos dela.

Não muito...Só quero que acabe...

Eu nem acredito que daqui a pouco vamos ter o nosso bebê conosco...

Você quer um menino ou uma menina?

Ás vezes, eu penso que gostaria de ter um garoto pra continuar o meu nome e o nome da minha família. Outras vezes, eu penso que amaria ter uma garotinha doce e amável como você...

Talvez venhamos a ter os dois algum dia...quem sabe?

É...Só peço a Deus que tudo corra bem...

Estou muito atrasado?- Perguntou o médico entrando no quarto.

Não muito. O senhor chegou agora?

Cheguei faz algum tempo. Estava examinando a sua criada...

E como ela está?- Perguntou Belle.

Está bem. A criança dela deve nascer daqui a uma hora, mais ou menos. Meu assistente está com ela.

Então...acho que agora é minha vez de me retirar...- Disse Richard, beijando a mão de Belle.- Adeus, minha vida...Quando tudo acabar eu voltarei...

Até mais, meu amor...

E o castelo mergulhou em silêncio. Um silêncio triste, amedrontador. Parecia até que um silencioso mortiço pairava sobre o lugar. Os homens, junto com o resto da criadagem, ficaram a esperar as novidades na biblioteca. Porém, todos ficaram de ouvido em pé, a espera de qualquer choro de criança que indicasse que algum dos bebês havia nascido.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu, dali a uma hora. Dois fortes choros se fizeram ouvir, altos e claros, indicando que as duas crianças tinham por fim, vindo ao mundo.

Nasceram!- Fizeram os felizes pais, se abraçando. Dali a pouco, Madame Samovar veio depressa dar a novidade.

Adivinhem só!

Não nos mate de curriosidade, Madame Samovar! Diga logo o que são!- Resmungou Lumiére, ansioso de saber se tinham nascido masculinos ou femininos.

São meninas! As duas! E são tão lindas...

Meninas?- Gritou Richard, impressionado.

E virando-se para Maurice, disse:

Veja, meu sogro, eu tenho uma filhinha! Uma pequena Belle...

Uma netinha! Imagine só!

Dali a alguns minutos, o Doutor Dufarge apareceu na biblioteca com uma recém-nascida envolta em um xale branco. A criaturinha tinha cabelos negros e lisos, olhos azuis e duas covinhas nas bochechas de maçã.

Vejam só.- Disse o médico sorridente.- Esta pequena mademoisele, me pediu pra conhecer o pai.

E de qual de nós ela é? Minha ou de meu amo?- Perguntou Lumiére, tremendo.

Deve ser sua, Lumiére!- Disse Richard, olhando atentamente para a recém-nascida.- Ela não se parece comigo.

Deve ser a sua, meu amo. Afinal, por quê iam querrer aprresentar a minha filha antes da sua?

Não, ela deve a sua sim!

No, meu amo. Essa crriança deve ser sua.

Sua.

No, deve a sua.

Lumiére, essa criança nem se parece comigo. Deve ser a sua, sim!

Eu vou acabar com essa discussão!- Disse o médico rindo por dentro.- Senhor Lumiére, esta criança é sua! Meus parabéns, papai!

Minha?- Retrucou Lumiére, tremendo.- Ela é minha?

Sim. É a sua princesinha. Mademoisele Lumiére, este é o seu papai!

Oui, Mademoisele Dominike!- Disse o feliz papai, pegando a criança no colo e chamando-a pelo nome que pretendia dar a ela.- Dominike Marie Lumiére! Acho que soa bem, não é, amo?

Com certeza...- Disse Richard.- Mas agora, onde está minha filha? Eu quero vê-la!

Sua linda mocinha, Monsier Richard, está com a mãe. Ela mesma quer apresentá-la! E...

Nessa hora, Madame Samovar, que tinha subido de novo ao quarto de Belle, desceu as escadarias do castelo depressa.

Doutor, venha presença! Está acontecendo alguma coisa com a Madame!

O quê houve?- Perguntou Richard, ficando pálido.

Só que ninguém lhe respondeu. E o castelo novamente mergulhou em silêncio.

Richard andava de um lado pra outro, sentava, ficava em pé, tornava a sentar, etc. Qualquer barulhinho também o punha de cabelo em pé.

Patrão, se acalme, não há de ser nada.- Disse Horloge.- Isto é, eu espero que não seja nada...

Belle está morrendo, eu sei disso...- Disse Richard.- Não adianta tentar me esconder isso, eu pressinto...

Não, meu genro, Deus não irá deixá-la morrer, depois de tudo que vocês passaram juntos!- Retrucou Maurice.

O quê me preocupa também é a minha filhinha...Como ela e eu poderemos ficar sem a Belle?

Como eu já disse, acho que só poderemos mesmo rezar...

Mais tarde...

O médico apareceu na biblioteca com uma expressão de extremo desânimo. Richard ficou em pé de súbito. Belle morrera. Ele simplesmente sabia.

Doutor, o que houve? Como estão minha esposa e minha filha?

As duas estão bem...- Começou o médico a dizer, com cautela.

E?

Monsier quer a boa ou a má notícia?

É claro que quero a boa, primeiro!

Bem, o senhor tem agora um filho, também, além de uma filha.

Um menino também? Quer dizer que Belle teve gêmeos? Que maravilha! Ouviram isso?- Gritou Richard pra todos.- Nós ganhamos gêmeos!

Sim. O senhor tem dois filhos agora. Um menino e uma menina.

E a má notícia? Qual é?

A má notícia, Monsier Richard, é com respeito ao seu garotinho...

O que ele tem?

Ele está muito doente, Monsier. Foi um parto muito difícil, quase impossível.

Como assim?

Em vez dele sair pela cabeça, como seria natural, ele saiu pelas pernas. Não conseguiu, por isso, respirar o suficiente. Também não chorou quando nasceu. Isso não é um bom sinal...

Ele está morto?- Nessa hora, Richard sentiu as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.

Não, ainda está vivo. Mas está lutando. Lutando pra viver.

Eu quero vê-lo...Por favor.

É claro. E é bom que o senhor o faça agora. Pode ser que não tenha outra chance de fazê-lo...

Já no quarto...

Belle dormia profundamente. Seus cabelos escuros se espalhavam pelos travesseiros. Respirava tão levemente que nem podia se notar. Também estava muito pálida e com as maçãs do rosto rosadas e quentes, indicando o muito que sofrera àquela noite.

Richard se aproximou dela, pé ante pé e beijou-lhe suavemente o rosto.

Minha amada Belle...

Ela sorriu, parecendo com isso saber que seu querido marido estava ali.

Também pé ante pé, ele foi até o enorme berço de marfim que abrigava suas duas crianças. Ao vê-los, sorriu tristemente.

A menininha era a cara dele. Tinha seus cabelos loiros e seus olhos azuis. Já o menininho herdara os olhos castanhos claros e os cabelos escuros de Belle. Era a imagem da mãe, sem tirar nem pôr.

E estava terrivelmente doente, isso qualquer um podia ver. Ele retraía o externo e contraía as costelas, tentando desesperadamente respirar sem conseguir muito. Seus pezinhos e mãozinhas estavam escuros por falta de oxigênio. Também tentava chorar, mas estava tão fraco que nenhum som saía de sua minúscula boquinha.

Richard o pegou no colo. Podia ser que fosse sua última chance de poder fazer isso.

Filho...- Começou ele a falar, disfarçando as lágrimas.- Eu não sei nem como começar a lhe falar. Você é tão lindo e se parece tanto com a sua mãe! Só quero que saiba que seu pai o ama muito, ouviu? Sua mãe e sua irmãzinha também. É tão injusto...Você é tão pequenininho e nem terá a chance de ver o quão linda é esta vida. Mas mesmo assim, meu querido filho, você não estará sozinho quando tiver de deixar este mundo. Eu e sua mãe estaremos com você até seu último instante. Você não ficará sozinho, meu bebê. Nunca.

Nessa hora, Belle acordou. Ao ver Richard com o bebê no colo, sorriu. Ainda não sabia do que estava acontecendo.

Richard...

Belle...Você está bem?

Estou...Você viu os nossos bebês?...

Vi...São lindos.- Nessa hora, Ele se forçou um sorriso.- Nossa garotinha se parece comigo e este...este aqui se parece com você. Tem os seus olhos.

Nessa hora, Richard, mesmo sem querer, começou a chorar. Belle ficou preocupada.

Richard, o quê que foi? Alguma coisa errada?

Belle, eu nem sei como lhe dizer isso...

Me dizer o quê? O que houve?

É que... nosso bebezinho está doente, Belle, muito doente.

O quê? O que ele tem? Foi um parto muito difícil, eu sei, mas...

Ele não respirou bem quando nasceu...então, o médico acha que ele vai...

Vai o quê? Não, não me diga nada! Meu filho não vai morrer, eu não vou deixar!

Belle...não há nada que possamos fazer. Só podemos tornar os últimos momentos dele confortáveis.

Me dê ele. Richard, eu não vou deixá-lo morrer! Eu o amo, não posso deixá-lo ir assim!

Eu também o amo muito, é lógico. E também, é claro, eu não quero que ele se vá. Mas se for para ele viver sofrendo, então, eu prefiro que ele se vá agora, sem dor. Eu não agüentaria vê-lo viver uma vida de sofrimento. Se deixarmos, ele parará de lutar naturalmente...

Não... Eu não posso deixá-lo ir. Meu amorzinho...- Disse Belle ao bebê.- Não nos deixe, por favor. Você não pode ir sem conhecer a vida antes. Não morra, por favor. Mamãe te ama muito e não pode viver sem você. Você tem o seu papai, tem também a sua irmãzinha, tem tantas pessoas que amam você... Não nos deixe por favor...

Nessa hora, uma lágrima caiu dos olhos de Belle, direto no rosado rosto do pequeno recém-nascido.

Foi como um milagre. Quase que imediatamente, o bebê abriu os olhos e começou a respirar normalmente! Também começou a se remexer e deu um suave chorinho, indicando que estava bem e que viveria.

Belle começou a chorar, desta vez de felicidade. Richard disse:

Veja, minha Belle, o seu amor, só o seu amor, salvou o nosso bebê...


End file.
